


S'mores Madness

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: Found a cute prompt on tumblr and decided to roll with it.





	S'mores Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Man, you guys.. This is the longest oneshot I've ever written.

“Man, I could go for a couple of s’mores right now.” Hercules said, as he poked at the fire pit him and his boyfriend were currently seated at. Lafayette tilted his head to the side. 

“What is a s’more?”

Hercules smiled at how his accent affected the word a bit, but that was quickly replaced by a look of shock. “You don’t know what a s’more is??” Lafayette shook his head and Hercules immediately stood up and put the fire out. “C’mon, get your shoes, we’re going to the store.” 

When the two arrived at the supermarket, the sun was just starting to set. Hercules practically dragged Lafayette over to the marshmallows and he was honestly relieved when he found graham crackers and chocolate close by. It was summer, after all. Lafayette looked at him like he was crazy as he shoved three bags of marshmallows into his hands. 

“Uhm… Do we really need all of these?” 

“Yes.” Was Hercules’s only reply and Lafayette merely shrugged as he grabbed boxes of graham crackers and bags of chocolate. They made their way over to the check out and the cashier looked in mild surprise at their haul, though she didn’t say anything. Hercules quickly paid for the items and grabbed the bags, leaving the cart at the checkout. Lafayette saw the woman narrow her eyes in annoyance and he sent an apologetic look her way, before pulling the cart along with him. He gently nudged Hercules’s shoulder, and gave him a reprimanding look. 

“What?” Hercules looked at him with mock innocence. 

“You know what.” Lafayette shook his head and gave him a smile. Hercules merely shrugged and kept walking, glancing back at Lafayette as he put the cart in the return. 

When the two arrived home, the sun had already set. Lafayette watched as Hercules shoved the bags onto the counter and started grabbing the items out one by one. “I can’t believe you don’t know what a s’more is. They’re absolutely amazing.” 

“Hey, do not blame me!” Lafayette put his hands up in surrender. “Especially since you are the one that just dragged me to the store to buy all of this.” Hercules shook his head and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. He was frantic in ripping the bag open, and it resulted in all of the marshmallows flying all over the kitchen. Lafayette couldn’t help the snort that escaped him and covered his mouth to muffle his cackle. Hercules looked at him in annoyance and Lafayette merely reached over and plucked a marshmallow from his shoulder. 

“Do not look at me like that. You are the one that ripped the bag open like an absolute beast.” Hercules’s sour expression turned to one of fondness and he let out a sigh. He turned around and handed Lafayette the bag of chocolate to open. Once all of the items were open, Hercules grabbed what he needed, put it on a plate, and headed to the back, beckoning Lafayette to follow him. 

Lafayette looked at the mess of marshmallows on the floor and shook his head, before he walked out to the backyard to meet Hercules. His boyfriend had already lit the fire pit once more and he raised an eyebrow when he was handed a metal rod with a marshmallow impaled on the tip. “What is this for?” Hercules gave him a look that said ‘You’ve got to be kidding.’ and Lafayette raised his hands, once again, in a means of surrender. 

“You’re gonna roast it over the fire, and then you’re gonna put it on this.” He held up the plate with the graham crackers and chocolate. “It’s like.. A sandwich. It’s really good, trust me.” 

Lafayette looked at the marshmallow and shrugged, before he sat down next to Hercules. “Alright. I will try it. But, only because it sounds good.” Hercules rolled his eyes and held his marshmallow over the fire. Lafayette glanced at him from the corner of his eye and copied him exactly. This concept wasn’t completely foreign to him, he just never had a chance to try it. A small smile climbed its way onto his face as he assessed the situation. Here he was. Roasting marshmallows with his boyfriend at night, with marshmallows all over the kitchen floor. Maybe that detail wasn’t relevant at this moment, but he knew it would drive both him and Hercules insane tomorrow. 

He must’ve zoned out, because Hercules was pulling his rod away from the fire and examining it. Lafayette raised an eyebrow at him. Did he not want him to roast his more? The marshmallow was a nice golden brown color, puffy and it slid down the rod some more with how gooey it was. Hercules plucked the marshmallow off the rod and put it on the graham cracker with the chocolate on it. He did the same with his own marshmallow. Lafayette watched as Hercules made a show of putting the top graham cracker onto the marshmallow. It was like he wanted it to be perfect and, though it confused Lafayette somewhat, he didn’t say anything. 

Hercules handed him the little sandwich and Lafayette looked at it skeptically. 

“Just try it. I know you’ll love it.” Hercules raised his own up, almost like he was giving a toast, before he took a bite of it. Instantly the marshmallow squished and the warmed chocolate ran down his fingers. Lafayette wrinkled his nose at the messiness of it, but looked back at his s’more. One little bite wouldn’t hurt, right? He glanced at Hercules for a brief minute and found that he had two s’mores in his hand, now. He looked back at his own hands and found that his had gone missing! 

“What?!” 

“You were taking too long.” 

“Give it back! I was going to eat it!” 

“Really? It looked like you were just staring at it.” 

Lafayette reached over and tried to take it out of his hands, but Hercules just leaned back farther and held the s’more further away from him. “Give it back!” 

“I’ll give it back. On one condition.” 

“What is it?” 

“You let me feed it to you.” Hercules smirked and Lafayette couldn’t help but seethe as he felt his face heat up. “You are the worst.” 

“But, you love me.” 

“Ugh.” 

“Do we have a deal?” 

“Fine.” 

Lafayette sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. Hercules had a stupid, but cute, smirk on his face and Lafayette couldn’t even say that he hated it. The whole situation was unfair. 

“Say ahh~!” 

“Ooh, I do not like you in this moment.” 

“Shut up, you love me.” 

After going back and forth for a minute, Lafayette finally relented and opened his mouth. He couldn’t believe he was allowing Hercules to do this. Eventually, the s’more reached his mouth and he took a bite. It was a bigger bite than he would’ve liked, but after actually tasting the damn thing, Lafayette almost wished he took a bigger one. 

“Mon dieu…” 

“I told you you would like it.” 

Lafayette shook his head and grabbed the s’more out of his hand, quickly taking another bite. 

“Hey, hey, calm down. You’re gonna get it in your beard.” 

It was way too late for that. The gooey marshmallow had already smeared itself into his beard, but Lafayette could care less. He had no idea that three simple ingredients would taste amazing. Hercules hadn’t been lying when he said that they were amazing. Before he knew it, the s’more was gone and Hercules was wiping at his face. He tried in vain to get the marshmallow out of his beard, but Lafayette knew he’d at least have to wash his face to get it out. It was going to be a long night. After all, they couldn’t just let all the supplies go to waste. Lafayette vaguely remembered the marshmallows on the floor and shook his head. In this moment, he could honestly care less. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on my tumblr: www.nerqy.tumblr.com


End file.
